Still Thinking of one
by Veadariel
Summary: A queen and her handmaiden(i know sucks..i'm rethinking that one too)


Title:none yet  
  
Author: Veadariel  
  
Email address: inimene15@hot.ee  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Fandom: LotR  
  
Pairings: Galadriel/Uruviel ,Uruviel/Other  
  
Date: February 2004  
  
Disclaimers: i own nothing exept for the plot....make no money  
  
Summary: Queen and a handmaiden  
  
Author's webpage:  
  
well feedback is appreciated.....flames and all the rest welcome...and plea.se send me what you think thanking my beta-reader Crystal for the help:)  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
As the sun was setting in a clear sky, a flaxen-haired maiden was observing it with sorrowful eyes as if it was her last sunset. Even from afar it was easy to see that she was of elven blood. Her sapphire blue eyes were full of anguish and to anyone else it would have seemed she was about to cry. Her fair face was troubled and mind was full of heavy thoughts. Her name was Uruviel and she was the personal chambermaid/handmaiden to the Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien.  
  
Few feets away from her, a blond-haired elf was standing. He was Haldir, well known in Lorien for he was the captain of the border guards.Being a single elf he was in good favor among the maidens yet he had eyes only for one - Uruviel. He had followed the object of his affection from Caras Galadhon, so he thanked Eru, for her not noticing him. Now as he was admiring her he fell into deep thoughts and remembered the reason why they grew distant.  
  
For many years they had been the best of friends and close as brother and sister,but something then changed in their relationship that made them grow apart. Uruviel was constantly avoiding him and Haldir knew the reason-he had fallen in love with her and kept it a secret.Unfortunately the maiden had found his secret out in quite unpleasant circumstances.The problem was that Uruviel always thought of him as a brother and it seemed like he had upset her.  
  
Haldir never meant to hurt her feelings and could not help but feel guilty of her constant sorrow.He was collecting his courage to go and talk to his kinswoman and just when he was about to move,Uruviel let out a heavy sigh what made Haldir's heart compress,but thinking that it was because of him ,started walking towards her. When his destination was reached, he took a deep yet silent breath and asked with a low voice:"May I take a seat beside you?" Uruviel looked up at him and while she was mentally cursing herself for not hearing him coming, allowed him to sit with a small hesitation. When Haldir sat down ,she immediately turned her gaze back towards the horizon.  
  
Few minutes passed in silence until it was broken by Haldir:"I am sorry." Uruviel turned herself towards him and with a surprised look in her eyes she asked:"Why are you sorry?" He looked on the grass as seeing something interesting and with a whispery voice as if hoping she will not hear him,murmured:"I am sorry for loving you." She heard him clearly and wanted to get away from it. Haldir was aware that Uruviel would probalby never have any romantical interest in him and with a simple hope of the opposite ,he continued:" I have not felt this way towards anyone before and it is so hard to supress those feelings. I know you perhaps think I imagine that I love you but it is the truth. Please, try to understand," last sentence coming out a bit too pleadingly. Uruviel, however, closed her eyes and while thinking how to reply,Haldir got a sudden need to kiss her,but hesitated.  
  
After few more minutes of silence,she opened her crystal blue eyes and with a calm and soft voice said:" I understand your feelings more than you can imagine,"her face suddenly sad again, continued "and I know how it feels when your love is unrequited, but I do not love you the way you would want me to. You are my best friend and it will not evolve to anything more." Haldir had no other words,exept for one:"Why?" She never wanted to tell him the full truth for it would hurt him too much so she only said:"It simply can not be." Then seeing that no more words were coming from him,she stood and started walking towards Caras Galadhon,leaving Haldir behind. He would never learn of the reasons that kept them apart, she vowed herself. Her most secret thoughts and desires had to stay hidden even at the cost of her own peace of mind. Haldir was indeed a dead friend and they had many things in common but the one thing Uruviel could not give him was her heart, for it was already gone years before. Yet the one who Uruviel yearned for was forbidden to her. Not only did they belong to a different status but the owner of her heart was already bound to another. The thought of this was still too much to bear for it hurt the young maiden very much. She quickened her pace and could no longer hold back the tears and they fiercely cascaded down her pale cheeks. When she reached the city, she was already running, oblivious to the darkness that already enveloped the fair elven town.  
Top of Form 1  
Bottom of Form 1 


End file.
